narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukiko Shiromori
Tsukiko Shirōmori is the main character in A Heart of Snow, a Naruto FanFiction. Appearance In Part I, Tsukiko has dark chocolate brown hair worn in a simple bun with two wisps in front (when down, her hair is curly). Her eyes are the light blue color typical to the Shiromori Clan. Her skin is pale, almost white, also typical of Shiromoris. From her hands up to her elbows and legs up to knees are covered with burn marks caused by Takeshi Kuroyuki. She is also flat-chested and would be able to pass off as a boy if she cut her hair. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length black dress with a white Shiromori emblem. The dress is slit at her mid-thigh for easy access to her weapons. She also wears a pair of black thigh-highs and white boots. She covers her hands with elbow-length white fingerless gloves and wraps a white sash around her waist that contains more weapons. She also tucks her fans in it. Tsukiko's weapons include the typical kunai, shuriken. Her favored weapons are two steel tessen fans. One is white while the other is black. They are sharp and rumored to be able to cut off a head in one swipe. Tsukiko also has many scars on her hands (more specifically, her palms). Tsukiko wears her headband on her left upper bicep. Upon returning to Konoha in Part II (Shippūden), after dealing with some past business, Tsukiko is revealed to have a bit more curves, but is overall very much the same in the body department. Her black dress has been switched for an altered black kimono with a white cherry blossom design and slits on either side for easy weapon access. While she retains her white gloves, white sash, and white boots, Tsukiko switches her black thigh-high stockings for a matching white pair. Personality As a child, Tsukiko was revered as kind, gentle and sweet. She never once spoke ill of anyone and was always willing to lend a helping hand. As the heir to the Shiromori Clan, Tsukiko was taught the art of Snow Jutsu by her father, Taichi Shiromori; a skill known as Fan Dancing by her mother, Ran Shiromori; and studies of several subjects under the tutelage of her handicapped teacher and godmother, Koko Yamaai. Tsukiko was well-known to take her studies and training very seriously as opposed to her childhood friend and Kuroyuki Clan prodigy, Takeshi. The young heiress was also extremely protective and loving towards her younger sister, Miyoko Shiromori. After the death of her clan, Tsukiko sunk into a deep depression and was unable to talk or socialize for long periods of time. She was prone to nightmares as well as anxiety attacks. She stayed in the depression for nearly a year before finally beginning to open up and entering the academy. In Part I, Tsukiko is shown to be arrogant and easily amused, not taking most situations very seriously. However, she is also shown to be calculating and observant. She’s not one to back down from a fight, but realizes when to give up. When provoked or when her short temper snaps, Tsukiko is brash and impulsive. She can also be cold and unforgiving if need be, She brightens up at the sight of snow and flinches away from fire. Although she is blunt, she is also attentive, efficient in her methods, and competent. Tsukiko is also creative, cunning, decisive, and overall ambitious. At times, she is very selfish and shallow, but has been shown to be quite generous at times. She tends to see the logical side of things, especially with the help of her best-friend, Sakura Haruno, but can be careless, forgetful, and absent-minded. Although she is sometimes disobedient and rebellious, she has also been shown to be loyal and trustworthy, refusing to leave teammates behind. Tsukiko still suffers from anxiety attacks, but is able to suppress with calming exercises. In Part II (Shippūden), Tsukiko is shown to have a bit of a better temper, but it is still short, and has become more forgiving and willing to give people a second chance. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Character infoboxes